In catalog browsing, a desired result may be found through a series of categorical searches of a hierarchy structure, each search typically narrowing by adding additional search criteria or limits, for example using multiple filters to progressively narrow or reduce results to an ultimate result. Catalog browsing enables search results to be retrieved from a single database as well as from other databases, sources, web pages, etc. Although many search mechanisms are known, finding a final result from a large universe of possibilities generally requires a large plurality of user inputs at each of a plurality of different browser result windows, and wherein a user may click through a large plurality of windows to end up at a browser window or web page far removed from where the user started. Presenting information during the searching and at a final, ultimate result presents complexities in smoothly guiding a user through each step or page of the process, in one aspect to prevent user confusion and dissatisfaction in finding a desired result, or in backing out of a search in order to start a new or different search.